User talk:Chillispike
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have started to write down a forum post about it, but there many things i try to consider. I will add a link as soon as i started it. -- 12:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Health and Power stats Removing Health and Power stats from showing on all the items doesn't work for every item. For example, this Void Bangle of the Obelisk still has +100 Health and +100 Power on it, but those stats aren't showing. AndonSage 23:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :How many items still have Health and Power on it? If only 2% still have Health and power on them i could do a bot run to remove it from all articles (16.000 articles) so we can add it for those who have it still. :Or i make it Level based .. like if an Item is above level 80 it doesn't health or power :But on the other hand ... SOE said with Update 59 that Max Health = (base health for class and level) + stamina * health per stamina point => even an item has health and power on it it shouldn't effect the Player's health or power :Should we still show it at all then? (i know we would need to show it to reflect the ingame look) -- 08:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Naming Convention for Challenge mode What would be the correct naming convention for differentiating challenge mode nameds. Would it be correct to move Eirreen the Broken to Eirreen the Broken (Epic), add Eirreen the Broken (Challenge Mode Epic) and create a disambiguation page for every named in DoV using this format or is there a better way? --Smackban 07:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :there is no better way to handle it, because the nameds are in differnt zones. -- 11:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to dissent there: when there's just normal / challenge epics, we should be fine leaving the normal-mode mob at the base page (eg Eirreen the Broken) and then putting a at the top of the page pointing folks to challenge mode. The number of folks doing normal mode and interested in that will far outweigh those doing challenge mode, so it makes the most sense to have that the most available to me. ::Now when there's more than just that (with heroic versions, etc.) we don't have much of a choice other than to go with a disambig page. But when it comes to just EM/HM epic I think leaving the EM on the base page is cleaner. --lordebon 14:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::So following with that convention, would the same apply to directing people from Kraytoc's Fortress of Rime to the challenge version, Kraytoc's Fortress of Rime (Challenge)? --Smackban 21:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::The zones have such names actually ingame .. and since there are only 2 versions of it we don't have to disambig them. We just should add a dab tag on each to show that there is a other zone with a similar name, so it's easier to find the right zone. ::::It's a little tricky with nameds but actually it isn't i think. We can make a disambig even there are just 2 versions of a named out there like a normal one and a hard one, but we don't have to really .. we can just use the dab to show that there is a other named with a similar name but in a different zone kinda. ::::When a named shows up in 3 versions .. like as heroic, epic and epic challenge we need a disambig page for the named so we can seperate them in the best way. ::::-- 23:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Another new equipment effect paramater. "Accuracy" as seen on Klaatuus' Bauble of Strategems. Jeff (talk| ) 05:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC)